pokemon_adventure_forumfandomcom-20200213-history
Aether
Aether is the sister (in-universe)/OC (in real life) of Angel. Appearance Aether has a tall, elegant, lithe, and poised build, with muscle (mostly wiry) from strength training. She is around 5’10’ in height. Her skin is pretty pale, with touches of tan adding to a slight healthy glow. Her features are sharp, but still a bit rounded. Her eyes are a bright hazel and a bit slim. Her hair is platinum blonde, long and mostly straight with a bit of wave in it. She keeps it back in a low, loose braid which reaches her lower back, and when fully down it reaches her waist. When doing rigorous work, she either puts her hair up in a crown braid, or a messy bun. Clothing: She wears a long, leather, dark gray jacket/coat, the bottom part reaching her calves (sort of like the kind detectives wear), with long sleeves that are rolled up once at the ends, and light gray buttons on the front in case she wants to button it up. It also has deep pockets on the sides and in it, which she mostly uses to keep handcuffs, a taser, pepper spray, potions, berries, and other assorted miscellaneous Pokémon and investigator items. Underneath, she wears a plain spearmint green blouse or tank-top (depends on weather), and dark blue jeans. She also wears a black belt with her pokeballs on it, and her Pc keychain as well. She also wears dark brown leather boots. She wears a Z-ring on her right wrist, and a Mega Ring on her left. She also wears black finger-less gloves. Personality Aether is mostly serious, stubborn, logical, and has a strong sense of justice. She has a hard time expressing her true feelings, and can be quick to righteous anger, but she does have a compassionate heart, it’s just harder to trigger. She’s quite blunt and isn’t afraid to express her opinions, but she will also apologize if she feels that she shouldn’t have said something or hurt someone with her words. She is very loyal and protective of her loved ones, and will fly into a rage if they are harmed in any way. Otherwise, she is mostly able to keep a calm and cool head, able to combine elegance and power. Even though she has a harder time with emotions and relaxing, she truly cares and gets hurt easier than she would let on, it just takes a lot of effort to get behind those walls. Aether is also very smart, able to think logically and intuitively. However, she has a harder time with chaos and disorder, liking to be in control. She becomes a lot gentler around her Pokémon, and despite her hard and cold exterior, she doesn’t like bringing harm to anyone or anything. She isn’t easily flustered or embarrassed unless she messes up. She prefers tough love, but has a bit of motherly love in her as well, it’s just harder to trigger. Surprisingly, Aether has a comedic side. She actually loves jokes and puns, the cornier the better, and if she hears one that she likes, she will break out into laughter that will probably startle the people around her. Aether is actually surprisingly good at calming people down. Aether is also very responsible, due to her upbringing, and won’t hesitate to take charge if need be. Background Aether grew up in Nuvema town in the Unova region. She dreamed of becoming a Pokémon trainer on her tenth birthday, but when her little sister, Angel, was born on the day that she was supposed to get her starter Pokémon, Aether changed plans. Instead, she chose to wait and take care of her baby sister, as she reasoned that sacrificing time on a Pokémon journey for precious time with her baby sister was worth it, and it was. Due to her parents being busy, Aether spent most of the time watching and taking care of baby Angel, while still pining for the day that she could finally start on her Pokémon journey. Finally, when she was 18, Aether decided it was time. Saying goodbye to her parents and her little sister, she promised Angel that the next time they’d meet, that she would trade with her, then she started off on her journey. She picked Oshawott as her starter, and proceeded to travel and explore, training, battling, and catching Pokémon. Eventually, Aether and Angel met up at one point, and the two upheld their vow, as Aether traded her Dratini (nicknamed Teal), for Angel’s Goomy (nicknamed Lav). The sisters count these Pokémon as a reminder of their bond. Eventually, Aether came to Kalos, and while she was there, she met Looker. Inspired by who he was and what he did, she decided to apply for a job as a private investigator, and Looker himself took Aether under his wing and trained her. She completed her training and is now a full-fledged private investigator. Now, Aether travels across all regions, fighting for justice and exploring the mysteries that permeate the world. Relationships Pokemon Lav (Nickname) is a (gender) (Species) with a(n) (nature) nature and the ability (ability). (S)He is holding a(n) (Item). Moves: Storm (Nickname) is a (gender) (Species) with a(n) (nature) nature and the ability (ability). (S)He is holding a(n) (Item). Moves: Arcan (Nickname) is a (gender) (Species) with a(n) (nature) nature and the ability (ability). (S)He is holding a(n) (Item). Moves: Miera (Nickname) is a (gender) (Species) with a(n) (nature) nature and the ability (ability). (S)He is holding a(n) (Item). Moves: Typhoon (Nickname) is a (gender) (Species) with a(n) (nature) nature and the ability (ability). (S)He is holding a(n) (Item). Moves: Bramble (Nickname) is a (gender) (Species) with a(n) (nature) nature and the ability (ability). (S)He is holding a(n) (Item). Moves: Mien (Nickname) is a (gender) (Species) with a(n) (nature) nature and the ability (ability). (S)He is holding a(n) (Item). Moves: Paladin (Nickname) is a (gender) (Species) with a(n) (nature) nature and the ability (ability). (S)He is holding a(n) (Item). Moves: Zelgius (Nickname) is a (gender) (Species) with a(n) (nature) nature and the ability (ability). (S)He is holding a(n) (Item). Moves: Ampha (Nickname) is a (gender) (Species) with a(n) (nature) nature and the ability (ability). (S)He is holding a(n) (Item). Moves: Tamashī (Nickname) is a (gender) (Species) with a(n) (nature) nature and the ability (ability). (S)He is holding a(n) (Item). Moves: Minerva (Nickname) is a (gender) (Species) with a(n) (nature) nature and the ability (ability). (S)He is holding a(n) (Item). Moves: Humans Angel Category:Trainers Category:Female